1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of network communication, more particularly, to a method for packet processing, an electronic device and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Denial of Service (DoS) is a conventional network attack which is relatively effective and very untenable. The primary object of DoS is disenabling a server to provide service for regular users. As a result, DoS profoundly threatens enterprises and organizations heavily relying on internet.
As mobile network flourishes, smart phones become primary internet devices. As 4G and IPV6 prosper, smart phones will play a more important role in mobile internet. However, mobiles phones are increasingly used as soft access point (soft AP) by computers; meanwhile the number of apps for computers using mobile phones to surf on internet is rising. As smart phones are completely exposed on internet, they are very venerable to attacks from the external network, especially DoS which put mobile phones in huge network risk and low security.